Lucky Cold
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Conan is sick after a heist, all alone at home, so Kid decided to take care of him. How will it end? One shot (maybe) ConanXKid XD Hope you like it :)


Words: 1 103

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan nor its characters**

Pair: Conan X Kid

A/N: Enjoy XD

* * *

The last thing Conan expected to happen, as he went to sleep at Kudo Shinichi´s house after a particularly wet and cold Kid heist, was to get sick. Not a little bit sick, but sick with huge fever and headache. It was one of those which didn't allow him do a thing, as all he could do was lay down on the bed wishing for a miracle to happen. He still remembered those painful minutes when he had been forced to stand up and look for some medicine, as there was no one at home. Even Hakase Agase, along with Haibara Ai, were not at home, as they went to visit Hakase´s friend with the Detective Boys.

All his body ached and he still hadn't understood how he managed to get back to his room with the bottle of water and cold-pills after falling down once. In addition, he couldn't fall asleep properly, his consciousness drifting to and from the dream word.

"This sucks…" Conan mumbled, sneezing once again. It was time to take his medicine once again, as his alarm clock reminded him, but he was too weak to move. Damn, why did he had to choose that day to spend alone in his house? He could always call Ran, but she went out with her new boyfriend and the last thing Conan wanted to do was interrupt them.

"It´s at times like this I wish I had magic powers…" He mumbled again, summoning some strength to stand up and take the damn cold medicine. Maybe if he did so, his head would stop rumbling like crazy.

"Wow, I had a bad feeling about last heist´s rain, but to think I would find you like this…" A stupidly well-known voice took the little kid by surprise, who lost all his concentration and fell down towards the solid and painful to hit floor.

However, before the impact occurred, a strong pair of arms warped around Conan´s little body, as he was lifted up and put back at the bed. "Now, now, no one wants you to get worst."

"Kid…" Conan glared at the said teen, who smirked as their eyes linked for the first time. Why did he have to visit him that day? As if his head wasn't aching enough. "Say what you want and leave, I´m not in the best condition for your idiocy."

Kid took one-step back, appearing to be hurt. However, Conan knew him better than that, reading the amusement clearly visible in his dark blue eyes. "I'm not here to annoy you, Tantei-kun." Kid said, approaching him with his water bottle and medicine. "Since this is kind of my fault you ended up like this, I will take care of you until you get better."

The little non-child looked at him skeptical, trying to reach for the bottle of water when his hand slipped down. Man, he was too tired to even hold the stupid bottle. Conan never liked being sick, since it only made him feel afoul. Sometimes, just like then, he couldn't even stare at the walls for more than some seconds, as it seemed to him like the room was getting smaller.

"Hmm… I guess we need to find another away." Kid mused, but Tantei didn't pay him any attention, closing his eyes. Actually, he could take the medicine later. Yes, that was it. When he felt a little better, he would take the medicine. Now all he wanted was to sleep.

As his mind drifted away, a strange warmness made him open his tiny eyes, ending up staring at dark blue eyes. For some moment, he didn't get what happened, until a foreign tongue forced his lips to open, and something flowed into his mouth. Before he resisted what happened, the warm lips were gone, and he shadowed something, his face burning even more, as if that was possible.

"You should always take your medicine." Kid started smirking, as the detective stared at him for some seconds. He had so many thing he wanted to say to that perverted thief, but his mind just couldn't put it all in a way that could be said with cohesion. Instead, Conan closed his eyes and fell asleep; ready to pay the thief back when he was less sick.

"How strange…" Looking at the sleeping detective, Kid wondered why he didn't say a thing. The last time Kid attempted, and managed, to kiss Tantei-kun, he had spent the next twenty minutes running away from an enraged detective who somehow managed to get his card gun. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact his soccer belt had been improved. Now he managed to shoot at least ten deadly soccer balls before he needed to reload it.

But then again, considering the state Tantei-kun was in, it was no surprise he hadn't had the strength to yell. "I better make something for him to eat…" Kid whispered, stroking the little detective´s hair. It sure was soft, and nice to play with. In addition, watching Tantei-kun sleep so soundly made Kid happy, since all he could see in his eyes lately was sadness and frustration.

"You should smile more, Shinichi…" As he whispered that, he slowly approached Conan´s face, wanting to kiss him again. After all, Tantei-kun would have his revenge eventually, so at least Kid could enjoy a proper kiss before running for his life. The earlier kiss was purely to help him, so Kid hadn't paid almost no attention to it… And what he wanted was a proper kiss.

However, before Kid reached his goal, Conan caught his arm with a strong grip. Alarmed Tantei-kun had woken up sooner than expected; Kid noticed he was still sleeping, sighing. It was just that he seemed really scared, as if he was having a nightmare.

Not liking that expression on his lovely face, Kid warped his arms around the little boy, laying down near him as he whispered. "I will protect you. I will never let you go." He kept saying that over and over again into Conan´s ear, who visibly relaxed warping his tiny arms around Kid, keeping him close. In no time, Kid also fell asleep, bewitched by Conan´s scent.

As the darkness struck the city, little blue eyes opened confused, ending up staring at Kid´s face a little bit surprised. When did he managed to get so close? Staring at him for some seconds, noticing the teen was soundly asleep, Conan smiled and gave him a fain kiss. "Good night, Kaito." The detective whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep once again.

* * *

A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories (actually, I already have two more chapters of my first detective conan fanfic waiting ready to be posted) but I really wanted to write some fluff... I suck at it, you can say it, so I will practice a little bit before I add it to my other stories.

Tell me what you think and I will be waiting for your reviews

Review, comment, fav/follow! I love you guys! Thanks a lot!

Kaggami

**P.S. To stop SOPA, please sign in this petition! Eve if you arent from USA, this concerns everyone!**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**


End file.
